Voice
by I am a fluffy pen
Summary: Kakashi wasn't allowed to take Naruto under his wing, but he did it anyways. But when he finally decided to do it, Naruto wasn't in his very best condition. He stood there, under the full moon, smiling, singing. Maybe it was because of his voice that Kakashi had grown to love him. He would never know. Why? Because these two are no longer here. Not yaoi or romance. Family, ON HOLD.


**This story has bugged me for a while...like every other story I'm making, haven't published them yet...And I won't, cause I have two other stories to finish. :D I'm sorry I have to make Naruto's past worse than it already was, but unfortunately, it was required for the story to work. I'm sorry if you're not a fan of them. Now throw that topic in the garbage, we have other things to read and write D:**

_Italic - Thinking of course, I don't know where it came from, but it did somehow come, so let's just stick with that, shall we? ..don't forget the words that you should notice and think about a little more! :D_

**Bold – Voice of a beast/spiritual..living..thing/tailed beast. :D**

_**Bold italic - ...Naruto and Kakashi's magnificent voice, singing out his feelings is he?**_

**Disclaimer : I do by all means NOT own Naruto, songs and things related to Naruto or the songs used. I do, however, own this fanfiction and every other fanfiction I've written. The songs names and artists will be given out at the end.**

**Please, try to enjoy yourself, give advice by reviewing if you have enough time.**

* * *

The full moon shone brightly upon the village hidden in the leafs, Konoha. Trees rustled as the breeze flew through them, for the ones who've listened to it for a long time, would think it was a song sent from heaven.

Considering the moon was a somewhat golden-yellow, the villagers from Konoha took this as a message sent from god that says 'Since the moon is yellow, kill the 'demon brat' Or should we say,'finish what the fourth had started.' As they say all the time.

Now even the most stupid person would know what they were referring to. 'I'm weak, therefore I need to run from my so-called 'home' to survive. If I had more power..' was the thoughts of the 'demon brat', or his real name, Naruto Uzumaki, as he ran away from the surprisingly angry mob. They always pretend as if they knew everything, trying to go after Naruto, later trying to kill him once they got a hold of him.

Unbeknownst to all of them, one Minato Namikaze was secretly planning how to get his longed revenge for his village failing to realize the reason he had sealed the nine tailed beast inside of his son, Naruto. And because the Third never told them about his wish.

_If I had more power._

A single wish from a single little four-year old child, could create a miracle better than an angel falling from the sky, telling people to get the hell off the innocent _human_. Rather, the voice of an angel falling from the sky, telling people to get the hell off the innocent _human_.

Although, the voice did not come from an angel. Where it came from, no one would ever know. Because it had not come to fall yet.

If Naruto knew that he could have been saved by the voice, he would have wished for more power even more than he did at that time. Wishing for a miracle. Power did not come from miracles, but hard work could create power. So Naruto struggled and struggled to keep surviving, to keep running, although he had great stamina, it wasn't enough just yet.

Naruto eventually slowed down, the villagers catching up with him, grabbing and pinning him down to the ground, beating him up with their fists until he was unable to stand up again, continuing with the beating with their feet this time. It continued. Possibly for 20 minutes until they continued to the more brutal way. The weapons. The torturing. Just to play it safe, the villagers had taken him away to a place where people would rarely be found, a forest.

Naruto struggled to move away from the hard grips from the villagers hands, but the pain from his possibly broken ribs and limbs were too much to be left unnoticed, and he couldn't focus on getting away. In his current condition, he wouldn't be able to anyway. So he simply gave up, let the villagers beat him up until they were satisfied. Deep down, Naruto knew that they would never be satisfied.

He would consider the villagers, or chuunin level or below ninjas weak. They had never even tried to move on after the attack of the nine tails. The night when their precious people died. Naruto could only blame 'god', if it existed, for creating humans. Weak fools who would take revenge when they could, not seeing the truth behind him. They would fall to their knees, beg for forgiveness in front Naruto if they knew the secret he held. Naruto wouldn't forgive them though, he would continue to despise them for being so stupid.

He would never let a clue get out of his mouth about the secret though, mostly because his hate would probably grow stronger than it already was if it did get out to the public. But Naruto didn't have to worry about that, since he would probably die out of losing too much blood and the way too brutal beatings.

"Kill him slowly! Let him feel the pain! Let him feel the pain we've suffered!" one man from the back shouted. The others cheered in agreement as the ones who beat him up started doing it more slowly, but still just as hard and brutal.

"This is what you get for killing, you damn demon brat!" another one shouted.

_More.. more power... Even if I really have to become a demon brat.. please, someone...Grant me power!_

Naruto's pleading wish was not heard though. Because unfortunately on that night, Naruto had lost his voice. His body, bruises, cuts, blood, deformed limbs were covering it. It was starting to look less than a human body now. To think that the people who should have believed in the Will of Fire turned out as a bunch of torturers disgusted Naruto.

Luckily for him, his savior, the one who he had waited for, for soon 5 years, finally, FINALLY arrived.

"Let him go immediately!" the newcomer yelled from one of the trees. The mysterious masked man grabbed a branch, and then jumped off, landing next to the ones who have beaten him up. "You are all accused of have violating the laws, you all will be sent to the Hokage. The Hokage will then choose your punishment which is probably death. Resisting will result in severe punishment! Let the boy go, NOW!" he yelled, his demanding voice scaring them, so the man who had held Naruto let him go...Rather, dropped him on the ground and backing away.

The man picked the now unconscious Naruto up very, very, very gently from the ground, being careful of hurting the child even more. A few ANBU appeared behind the silver-haired, masked ninja. "Kakashi-san, we will take care of these people, you can take that boy to the hospital in the meanwhile. I would recommend to stay with him, he's probably gonna be way too shocked about the attack for his own good." one of the ANBU said, walking past 'Kakashi' to get to the villagers.

Kakashi nodded, and disappeared in a flash that wasn't too flashy, just to make sure Naruto wasn't hurt more, once again.

* * *

Naruto tried to scream in pain, his throat refusing though. His inability to speak was almost painful, he wanted to scream so badly, he wanted to let it all out.

Although he had lost his voice, that did not mean he wouldn't flail in his bed, which was a terribly bad idea, since his still very damaged body was still...damaged.

His need to scream was getting stronger now. The medic nins were trying their best to keep Naruto still without damaging his body, again, so they could treat him. Naruto finally decided to be smart and calm down, so the pain would go away, and in turn, so would his need to scream.

The ninjas could finally use the mystical palm on Naruto, trying to put more effort in the more serious injuries. His cuts and bruises that would heal by themselves were already healed by the nine tailed fox, the more serious cuts taking longer time for him to heal. Kyuubi also tried his best though, for the sake of himself.

Why the medic nins actually helped him and put some effort in trying to do said task was a mystery to Naruto, but let them do it whatsoever.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was outside, waiting for the permission to enter the hospital room. He was surprisingly very angry at the villagers for laying a hand on Naruto. He had been woken up from the screams coming from Naruto in the middle of night when he was still able to talk. He had gotten a message from one of the ANBUs that the villagers have been _taken care_ of a few minutes earlier.

He was surprised that he had gotten slightly..happy, that the Hokage had taken care of them, yet, slightly sad. Although they had horrible personalities, more stupid than a newborn could be, they were still a part of the village he had sworn to protect the moment he became a ninja. There was no time to be feeling sad for them now though, he had more important things to do. Like worrying about Naruto. The boy, had after all, been seen as a little brother for Kakashi, although they knew nothing about each other...yet.

Kakashi had failed to save him from other attacks in the past, but not anymore. He had saved Naruto once, and he will continue to do it. Till Naruto gets strong enough to defend himself, becoming a ninja. Kakashi would teach him what bonds was. Positive bonds. He would show him what family was.

The door to Naruto's room opened. "He's awake. We've healed most of his injuries, but not all of them, please be careful with him." the medic nin said. Kakashi nodded in response. The other medic nins that were in the room left the room to give them some space. Kakashi entered the room, closing the door behind him slowly.

Naruto was laying in his bed under the blankets, his eyes closed. Kakashi walked closer to see his face clearly. He was crying. "Naruto.." Kakashi whispered gently and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Naruto opened his eyes slowly.

Naruto opened his mouth, forming words that he knew couldn't be heard by the man. Anther tear threatened to fall down his cheek.

"You can't speak..?" Kakashi asked, frowning. Naruto nodded slightly. "Damn villagers...Oh, right, I can use my Sharingan to read your lips, don't get scared of the eye now, I won't hurt you." Naruto nodded again, and Kakashi pulled his headband up. "What were you saying now again?"

Naruto opened his mouth again, the words didn't come out, but movements did.

_Who are you?_

"..I'm Kakashi Hatake, your...brother." It wasn't a lie. Kakashi would become his brother. Naruto's mouth opened once again.

_Brother? But I don't have one._

"I will become your brother, Naruto." Kakashi sat down next to Naruto on his bed.

_You will become...my brother?_

Kakashi nodded. Naruto smiled when he saw this. He would have a family...unless, of course, this man would try to hurt him.

_Are you the one who saved me?_

"Me and a few ANBU, yes." Kakashi said.

_I see.._

There was a long, quiet silence. Kakashi didn't have anything to say to Naruto, and Naruto didn't have anything to say to him. They decided to just enjoy each others company. _Maybe he wants his voice back,_ Kakashi thought. "Do you want your voice back?"

_Can you get my voice back, is the question._

"True...Then..Then I'll promise you, I will find a way to get your voice back. How does that sound in the meantime?" Kakashi gave Naruto his famous eye smile. Naruto smiled back at him.

_Yes! Please! If you can get my voice back, please, get it back!_

"I'll go talk with the medic nins about the loss of your voice, and I'll see if I can do something, okay?" Naruto nodded and Kakashi left for the medic nin.

"What caused the loss of his voice?" Kakashi nodded. The medic nin rubbed his chin. "I believe he has laryngitis. He must have overused his voice when screaming. Although, that's not all to it."

Kakashi gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

The medic nin looked up at Kakashi from his seat. "It's almost like something is stopping him from getting his voice back. Like it wants to protect something, something that lies in his voice."

"Something..?" Kakashi repeated. The medic nin nodded. "Something...I'll go talk with Naruto and see if he knows anything." With that, Kakashi rushed back to Naruto's room, getting several "Please don't run in the hallways!" from the nurses.

Kakashi slowed down when he neared Naruto's room, opening the door slowly, again.

Naruto was standing in front of the window, his arms were bandaged, so was his upper body and one of his legs. He almost looked healed. "Naruto! What are you doing?! You shouldn't be moving yet! You just came in to the hospital with deformed limbs and broken ribs!"

Naruto turned his head around slowly, the moonlight shining on Naruto beautifully. He was smiling?

" ...Do you want to save me?"

Kakashi did not understand what was going on, he had thought Naruto had lost his voice, but he nodded anyways. Naruto's smile grew bigger.

Naruto randomly started singing, and Kakashi REALLY didn't know what was going on now, but he listened.

"_**Kneel in silence, alone.**_

_**My spirit bares me**_

_**Pray for guidance, towards home**_

_**In darkest hours."**_

Kakashi gaped at Naruto's beautiful voice, but then he noticed other things. Like how the light on Naruto turned even brighter, the clouds becoming black, pure black. The once blue light turned red, so did the moon.

"Naruto..?" Kakashi gasped. He had a feeling something bad was about to happen if this continued, so when Naruto fell, unconscious, he didn't know if he should have been happy or sad. But he caught Naruto, putting him back in bed under the warm object that was the blanket.

"You keep surprising people..What a naughty child." Kakashi whispered. Naruto had let a tear fall again, why? Kakashi wouldn't know.

"_**Don't try, to live so wise,**_

_**Don't cry, 'cause you're so right,**_

_**Don't dry, with fakes or fears, cause you will hate yourself in the end."**_

Kakashi sang till Naruto's tears stopped. When they did, he decided he would spend the night next to Naruto, to keep an eye on him, and to keep him company. So neither of them would ever be alone ever again.

* * *

**AND HERE'S THE BUS STOP! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Why did you like it? Why did you hate it? TELL ME D: As for the songs, I used 'Take me away' by Globus and 'Wind' by Akeboshi, Wind is also Naruto's first ending, check them out. And you know, Kakashi and Naruto's voice actors are actually pretty good singers. Check out Naruto All Stars if you wanna hear them. :D One more thing, I just wanted to let this one out, this is somewhat on hold while I write chapter three on 'What the hell?' and then on 'Stained'. See you guys, when I see you guys. :D**


End file.
